Question Marks
by view from here
Summary: .Kid Nation. Sometimes there were moments in Greg's conciousness where he had to just stop, to just breath and stop the questions. But when the questions stopped, that's when the remembering started.


Slash, suggested pairings are Greg/Blaine and Greg/Natasha. I do not, nor do I claim to, own the rights to CBS's Kid Nation. It's a random one-shot about the confusingness Greg is experiencing. And for those of you who think I do too much slash, I will be uploading more diverse material soon, incuding a parody about Olivia.

Latest YT release: (SuperificProductions)  
Happy Birthday Laurel McGoff!

Enjoy the show.

* * *

Even now, even as everything was falling apart and yet reparing itself at the same time, Greg knew it wasn't going to be easy. They always said that. Of course, he didn't really know who "they" were. Probably people who were going through the same things as him. Although, because what he was experiencing was so confusing and crazy and different (and wrong, wrong, wrong, as he told himself every day, until the words blurred in his mind) he didn't expect there to _be _anyone giving him random advice (wrongwrongwrong)

And yet they were there. And right now, they were telling him to start over, no matter the cost. He had to make things right, even if it meant hurting some people along the way. The way he saw it, he really wasn't hurting anyone, just trying to figure things out. But what if Blaine already _had_ things figured out? But how could he? Could this _not _have been an experiment for him?

_Stop asking questions!_

And how did Natasha feel about this? Betrayed? Sometimes there were moments in Greg's conciousness where he had to just _stop_, to just breath and stop the questions. But when the questions stopped, that's when the remembering started. They weren't big things, really, just little details. Moments in time, peices and places that had burned into his memory. Details. Characteristics. A brown eye, peeking out slyly from draping, elegant hair.

_Stop._

What was it about those details that caught him? The differences? The feelings? The differences _in _the feelings? With Blaine, he felt taken care of, understood. But with Natasha, he felt protective, like he was _doing_ the taking-care-of. The understanding. He certainly couldn't expect Natasha to sit down and wrap her arms around him, making him the smaller one, the protected one. But he could do that to _her_, could see the effect on someone else. And while there used to be something alluring about his best friend, now it was just...another thing. Another question mark. Natasha was new, exciting, different. She was a hand, resting lightly, protectively, on his arm. She was a teasing smile, a promise, a right in all of this wrong. She was _femininity_. Did he really miss it that much?

_Stop._

He would've been perfectly content to stop thinking, to stop asking questions. But it was hard. How could other guys just seem to be able to, though? To stop trying to figure things out? Was that what set him apart? How could they just sit down, think about something else, and not get bombarded with question marks?

_STOP!_

Why was he talking like he _wasn't_ a guy? Was that what this sort of thing did to you? Did it make you think outside your gender? Did it make you ask too many questions? Did it cause you to hurt yourself? To hurt others?

But it's not like Blaine wouldn't understand. Of course he would. He was trying to figure things out, too, right?

Right?

Weren't _they_ supposed to help out with the questions? If not, Greg couldn't see the point of them being around. Because if they didn't save him soon, eventually he'd have to leave this room and deal with everything All of the questions and wrongwrongwrongs and all of the craziness these past few weeks had brought him. If he didn't, he'd never have peace. He'd never be sure of himself or who he loved and why or even who he himself was. He'd never be happy. And as complicated as achieving that seemed for him, he knew it was possible.

Now all he had to do was get up, open the door, and face the world.


End file.
